Percy Jackson and the assassins of chaos
by dauntlessdemigod4
Summary: When Percy gets betrayed by everybody for his half brother Mark and when Annabeth cheats on him, how will he feel? When he joins the assassins of chaos and 100 years later Percy has to go back to earth to help the gods win yet another war. My first story. I hope you like. Pertemis! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson books or characters. Sadly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Percy p.o.v_

I was training up in chaos' city when my thoughts came to a rest in my worst nightmare. Well it was my worst day of life.

Flashback

It's been a couple weeks after the second giant war. We won. Thank fully. Life was good, until my rotten half brother came to camp. Through the weeks he turned all my friends against me. Telling them things that I didn't do. They all bought it though my fatal flaw was loyalty. All my friends were gone. All I had left were Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. Even my father and the Olympians (minus Apollo, Artemis, Hermes and Hestia) betrayed me. With Thalia in the hunt and Nico wondering off, not at camp. All I had left was Annabeth. This was the day that I was going to propose to my wise girl. I had a whole date planned out on the beach. As I walk along the beach I see my half brother Mark making out with a blonde girl. As my eyes adjust I realize it's her, Annabeth. "When are you going to break up with my stupid half brother?" Mark asks. "I have a date with him now; I'll break up with him for good." Smirks Annabeth. "Too late!" I yell. "Percy, it's- Annabeth starts. "Save it, I was going to propose to you!" I scream. We have an audience now. "I'm finally smart enough to realize that I don't belong here! If you. Any of you need my help again, I won't help you." I scream. "Goodbye." I say and run out of camp. When I'm at half blood hill a man is there. "Who are you?" I ask. "I am chaos, creator of the universe." He says. I'm shocked, I bow. "I'm sorry my lord." I exclaim. "No need to do that. Will you be the commander of the assassins of chaos?" He asks. Without hesitation I say, "Yes!" And that's how I became commander of the assassins of chaos.

End of Flash back

That was 100 years ago. Luke Castellan, Zoe Nightshade, Selena Beauregard and Charlie Beckendorf are here with me. "Omega chaos is looking for you." Luke says walking in the room. "Ok." I say and walk out.

When I get to chaos' office he's there waiting for me. "Hello Omega, I have a new mission for you, Zoe, Luke, Selena and Charlie." He says. "Really, what is it?" I ask. "You are not going to like it." He says cautiously. "Really why?" I ask getting tired of him not telling me what it is. "You guys have to go back earth to help the gods defeat Gaea." Chaos says. "What?" I ask. "I'm sorry Percy, but it's time you should go. No exceptions." He says. "Fine, but don't expect me to be nice to them." I say and storm out of the room angrily. "You leave first thing tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so this is chapter 2! Hope you like it.

-Dauntlessdemigod4

Chapter 2

_Percy's p.o.v_

The next morning we all get up and ready to go. Chaos draws a portal and we plunge into it. A few minutes later we're in the throne room on Olympus. "Who are you?" Zeus roars. "We are the assassins of chaos. My name is Omega, this is Luke Castellan, Zoe Nightshade, Selena Beauregard and Charlie Beckendorf." I say. "Luke!"Cries Hermes happily. "How are you alive?" Artemis asks already knowing the answer. Did I mention that we're dating? No? Well we are. Once while the hunt was looking for me, I let them find me. I told Artemis that I loved her and surprisingly she said the same. That was 90 years ago. Every week she comes to chaos planet for a day. "Well in the underworld **(An: In this story Zoe just died and didn't become a star) **chaos came and asked us if we wanted to be a part of the assassins of chaos and we all happily obliged." Zoe explains. "Why are you here?" Apollo asks. "We are here to help you in your upcoming war with Gaea." I answer. "Will you be going to camp half blood?" Athena** asks. "I**f you want us to" Luke says. "Well yes, we do. Our demigods need some training." Zeus replies. "We will all leave in a couple hours."He says and we all leave the throne room. When we're out a girls voice calls out, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"Artemis. "You left before I found out yesterday. I decided it would be a good surprise." I say. "Well, it was a good surprise."She says. "That's what I was going for."I whisper to and kiss her gently on the lips. "WHAT!?" Someone yells. Apollo. "Shit." I mutter. "You... But... you're...what?" Yells Apollo. Artemis sighs. "Apollo this is my boyfriend Omega. Also known as Percy Jackson." She says. Apollo looks shocked. "Boyfriend? Percy Jackson?" He roars. "Shut up!" Hisses Arty. "Whatever! Sup Perce? But if you hurt her you're dead!"He says. "Good to know!" I say. "Whatever." He says and walks off grinning and saying stuff like: "Percy Jackson!" and "Arty" and "Boyfriend."

A couple hours go by too fast. It was time to go to camp. 'Will any of my old friends recognize me?' I wonder. Right they should be dead. Nope they're all alive. They all became immortal. Like the hunters of Artemis. They didn't grow old but could fall in battle. We all leave, together. The assassins and the gods.

We arrive at camp and all the demigods bow. "My lords and ladies. What brings you here?" Chiron asks. "Well, these are the assassins of chaos. They'll be helping us in the upcoming war." Athena says. "Ok, it's good to meet you. My name is Omega. This is Luke Castellan, Zoe Nightshade, Selena Beauregard and Charlie Beckendorf. Yes they're all from earth." I say. All the immortal demigods plus Chiron are shocked. I laugh. "Luke!" Yells Travis and Connor Stoll. They start running up to him, but Clarisse beats them to it. She slaps Luke across the face. "What was that for?" He asks. "You tell me!" Clarisse cries. "Enough!" I yell. "We start training in the morning."I say and walk away.

For the next month we train every day. I don't reveal my identity and I don't talk to anyone but Luke, Zoe, Selena and Beckendorf. That is until one morning when Mark gets under my skin. "Why do we have to do this?" He yells snobbishly. "We already have the hero of Olympus. Me!" He yells. Luke loses it. "Do you want to know what a real hero is?" He yells. "A hero is someone who puts others needs in front of his. A hero is someone who can actually fight. The real hero of Olympus is not you! It's Percy Jackson!" He yells. "You all betrayed him one way or another! Believing Mark! How does that make you feel?" Luke says angrily. "Horrible." Clarisse says. "I shouldn't of even been his friend." Leo says. "I miss that kelp head." Thalia says. I'm shocked. "Wait, you feel bad?" I ask. "Of course, we all Mark and his girlfriend Annabeth." Jason and Piper say. 'Wow.' I think. "I wish I could tell him I'm sorry." Katie says getting a lot of nods. I grin. "What if I say he heard you say that just right now?" I ask. "That's impossible." Chris says. "Not really." I reply. Thalia laughs. She walks up to me and slaps me in the face. "Ow! What was that for?" I ask her. "You tell me! You leave for 100 years and when you come back you go by a different name and you don't even tell me who you are!" She yells at me. "It's me!" I say trying to lighten her mood. "I knew that kelp head!" She yells at me. "Thalia, stop yelling you're breaking my eardrums." I say. "Ha-ha! This would make an awesome movie!" Someone yells. Apollo. "Apollo what are you doing here?" I ask him. "Well you see Percy, I thought I would say hi to you then I saw this and got myself some popcorn and decided to watch!" He says happily. I groan. "Remind me why I'm even friends with you." I say. "Well because if we weren't friends, I would kill you because you're dating arty." He explains. "What did he say?" Thalia asks me. "Apollo said that if they weren't friends he would kill Percy because he's dating Artemis." Luke says. I glare at him. I turn to the confused demigods. "Well a lot of you are probably very confused. I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and I'm dating Artemis goddess of the moon." I say. Just then there are a lot of bright lights and a lot of gaping gods.

Hey thanks for reading the second chapter of this story! R&R!

-Dauntlessdemigod4


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! This is chapter 3! I hope you like it.

-Dauntlessdemigod4

Chapter 3

_Percy p.o.v_

"Awkward." Apollo mutters laughing. "Shut the hell up." I hiss at him. "Oh! Percy Jackson is showing his true colors!" Apollo says laughing. "Apollo shut up or I'll make you!" Artemis says. That makes him shut up. After a couple of silent minutes Poseidon speaks up. "Is it true?" He asks. "Is what true?" Luke asks. After a couple seconds a look of realization dawns on his face. "Oh!" He yells. I glare at him. "Yes it's true, I'm back." I say. "I'm such a bad father!" He says. "Yah you are. You betrayed me when I needed you most! It's kind of funny! The first thing you say is I'm such a horrible father! When 100 years ago you didn't even care about me!" I scream at him. He looks hurt. I laugh a cold laugh and run out of there before I do something stupid.

_Artemis p.o.v_

When Percy runs away after screaming at Poseidon, everyone's silent. "I'm going to go look for him." I say and run after Percy. When I find him he's sitting silently by the ocean. I smile. "You know, you are Poseidon's son. Always sitting by the ocean when you're upset." I say to him. "It's hard Arty. I wanted to forgive my dad right then. But the moment I saw him I just chocked and said all the hateful things towards him. Hell I even felt bad the minute those words left my mouth." He says. I don't know what to say. "Percy I can't pretend like I know how you're feeling but all I know is that I love you and- I'm cut off by him kissing me square on the lips. "I love you too." He whispers to me.

_Percy's p.o.v_

Our kissing is cut off when my 'phone' beeps. I break apart from Arty and answer the call. "Percy, thank goodness. I don't have much time." Chaos says. "Wait what? I'm confused." I say. "Percy just listen to me. Chaos planet is falling. I'm passing on my powers to you. One day you'll be able to make chaos planet again. For now marry Artemis, have kids and live a happy life. Percy defeat Gaea. You're like a son to me. Goodbye." He says and the call ends. "Chaos wait! I don't understand!" I yell. I feel a power rush into me. And I pass out.

_Artemis p.o.v_

When Percy passes out, I'm in tears. 'How could chaos leave Percy like that?' I think. "Percy, are you okay? Wake up!" I yell at him. He doesn't move. 'Apollo! Please I need your help!' I think. A couple seconds later Apollo arrives. "Hey Arty! What's wrong..." He says but looks over at Percy and gets his answer. "What happened?" He asks. "Apollo I'll tell you later! Just help him!" I yell at him. "Ok, Alright." He says. After a couple minutes Percy moves and sits upright. "Is it true?" He asks. I know he's talking about chaos. I nod. "Yes it is." I say. He sighs. "I was afraid of that." Percy says. "Afraid of what?" Apollo asks. "Let's go and tell everybody. I don't want to have to say the story more than once." He says. Apollo and I nod. We start walking to where we left all the silent gods and demigods.

An: I was going to leave it here but decided not to!

_Percy's p.o.v_

Apollo, Artemis and I get to where we left the gods and demigods and they all fall silent. "Percy where were you?" Luke asks running over to us. "Yes, what happened?" Selena asks. "I'll tell you all from the start." I say. I was still upset about chaos. I mean he's gone. Forever, and eventually I'll be able to make a new chaos planet? What? "Okay, this is what happened." I say. I tell them about running away and getting the call from chaos and what he said. All of that, leading up to now. When I'm done, everyone's silent. "He's really dead?" Zoe asks. I nod. "It's all true sadly." I say to her. I'm trying to be strong, for Zoe, Luke, Selena and Beckendorf, for all of them. I sigh. "So, on the bright you're like the new chaos?" Leo asks. I laugh. Leave it to Leo to try to turn a sad moment happy with one of his stupid jokes. "Yes Leo. That's exactly what it means." I tell him. He grins. "Awesome!" He says. "Okay, I'm hungry! Gods can stay or go, I don't care." Zeus says and flashes out. I walk over to Artemis. "Are you going to stay?" I ask her. "Yes, I'll stay for a little bit." She says. "Good." I say. I wink at her and she blushes. You know what happens after that. It leads to Arty and I waking up in my bed the next morning.

Hey! Thanks for reading chapter 3! Many of you might wonder why I put in the last part. Well I wanted to put a little twist in it.

I have one question. Should I make Artemis get pregnant? R&R!

-Dauntlessdemigod4


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here's chapter 4! Disclaimer I don't own Rick Riordon's books or any of the characters.**

**-Dauntlessdemigod4**

Chapter 4

_Percy's p.o.v_

I woke up to the ringing bells for breakfast. I quietly got out of bed, in order not to wake Arty. I got dressed and just as I was about to leave chaos cabin (Made for the assassins of chaos) someone says, "Why didn't you wake me up?" Artemis. "You're so cute while you're asleep." Is all I say. She laughs. "That's still not a reason to not wake me up!" She yells at me. "Sorry. It's breakfast time and I'm hungry so, I'm going to go." I say and walk out of the cabin.

When I get to the dinning pavilion, everybody's already there. "Where were you last night?" Luke asks me grinning from ear to ear. "Somewhere." I tell him. "Yah, I saw you and Artemis sneak off last night. I told Apollo. We kind of went in the chaos cabin late last night and saw you two asleep fairly close to each other." Luke says laughing hard. "Shut up. Does anyone else know?" I ask. Luke nods. "You, Artemis, Me, Apollo, Thalia, my dad, Travis, Connor, Zoe, Selena, Beckendorf, Clarisse and Nico." Luke says laughing. "Ugh, why Luke? Why?" I ask him. "Because, but you know. If Artemis gets pregnant you're dead." He tells me. "I know." I mutter and walk away. Sometimes Luke is like an annoying little brother. Even though he was technically older than me. I sigh. I look around at camp. In a way it's changed a lot, but it hasn't at the same time. Artemis walks up behind me. "Hey, did you have breakfast?" She asks me. "No." I answer. "What's wrong?" Arty asks. "Any day now Gaea will come, life's too short. I want to freeze this moment and live in it forever." I say. "Life is too short, sometimes. Percy I love you." Artemis says and rests her chin on my shoulder. "I love you too." I reply. This moment was perfect. We were both silent for awhile and then Luke ran up to us yelling, "Percy, Artemis. There are a lot of monsters at the border of camp." I'm confused. "Why?" I ask him. Luke sighs. "Gaea." He says. "Shit." I say and run off to fight some monsters. The battle has begun.

It's a short chapter, I know. The battle has begun though. What's going to happen next? I'm still asking: Should Artemis get pregnant? R&R! School starts on Monday for me, so I might not be able to post as much.

-Dauntlessdemigod4


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! From reviews, it seems that Artemis will be in fact pregnant. But this chapter is the battle!

-Dauntlessdemigod4

Chapter 5

_Percy's p.o.v_

'It's just another war.' I think. But in a way it's not. This war we have to do everything we've got. "Luke gather the camp, put them in their cabins and tell where to go." I yell at him. He nods and goes to do it. I find Artemis with her hunters. "Arty we need to put the hunters into group to help fight." I tell her. "Yes good idea. Thalia, Pheobe, Alice and Rebecca you're in a group." Arty says and then names off the other groups. I look up at half blood hill and see that the monster army is closing in. I look at the pack of monsters and find Gaea in the middle. I breathe out. "Everybody get ready. Each group or cabin has their target right? Luke and Beck cover me. Zoe, selena take route 23." I say. They all nod knowing what to do. Route 23 is a drill we used to do together. A couple people sneak around the enemy and attack from behind. It works when the enemy doesn't know what it is. In this case they don't. "Ready... ATTACK!" I cry. We charge. I slash at monsters that are coming my way. I make my way to Gaea, but there is someone covering her. Mark. "What are you doing?" I yell at him. "I'm killing Gaea myself. Look Percy I'm sorry for being an asshole. I was under Gaea's influence. Remember that first day. That was the real me." Mark says desperately. I smile. "Together." I say. He nods. We strike at Gaea. She laughs. "Half brothers working are together." Gaea laughs. Mark strikes and Gaea dodges easily. "You're going to have to try harder than that deary." **(I had to! If anyone watches Once upon a time you will get that.)** Gaea says smirking. "No you will!" I say and strike. I hit the target, Gaea's black heart. "NO! Curse you Percy Jackson!" Gaea screams. I smile at her. "Sorry but next time you'll have to try harder deary." I say mimicking her. "You will pay for this!" She cries and falls to the ground. I look at Mark. "Good job." He says. "Are you still dating Annabeth?" I ask him. He nods. "I'm sorry Percy. Do you hate me?" He asks. "No, but we should probably help everybody else." I tell him. He nods his head and we run for all the monsters. I strike at the left side, Mark at the right side. We make a pretty good team, if I do say so myself. It's take a lot of time, but soon there's no monsters left. "Percy! Good job defeating Gaea. Who was that helping you?" Luke yells walking towards me. "Thanks Castellan. It was Mark." I say and explain to him what happened. "Wow." Is all he says. "We did it though!" Luke yells at the sky. I shake my head. "Look I have go find Beck but I'll see you later ok." I say and walk away looking for Beckendorf. I find him making out with Selena. I clear my throat loudly while laughing. "Oh, hi Perce." Beck says like nothing happened. I laugh. "Ya hi, did you finish the thing I asked you for?" I ask him. "Oh, yah I was actually going to look for you now." He says handing me a little box. I nod. "Thanks." I say while opening the box. It's a beautiful simple silver ring. It's an engagement ring, for Artemis. "Go do it." Selena says smirking. "Ok wish me luck." I say. "Are you kidding? Artemis loves you. You don't me to wish you luck." Selena says. I laugh. "Ok." I say and run off looking for Artemis.

Ok that's chapter 5! I'm not very good at battles so bear with me. I'm the more of a romantic kind of person. Read chapter 6 for Percy proposing to Artemis. Oh and there's a twist to Mark! Read the next chapter which will probably be up this week or next week for more! Should I make a wedding Chapter? R&R!

-Dauntlessdemigod4


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry it took so long, I wrote this chapter a while ago but it deleted so I had to write it again. Thanks for waiting so long! Here's chapter 6! –Dauntlessdemigod4

Chapter 6

_Percy's pov_

When I found Artemis she was talking with her hunters. I walk up behind her and tap her on the shoulder. She jumps. "Hey, Arty." I say smirking at her. She slaps my shoulder playfully. "I thought I told you to not scare me like that!" She yells at me. I grin sheepishly. "Sorry." I tell her. Artemis shakes her head. "What am I going to do with you?" She asks. "Well I have some ideas." I tell her. "Ok that's enough, gods!" Thalia says behind us. "Yes I agree, but Percy isn't there something you wish to ask lady Artemis?" Zoe says coming over to us along with Luke, Selena, Beckendorf and all of the immortal campers. Arty raises her eyebrows at her. "Yes what is it I think we all want to know!" Apollo says smirking at me. All the gods come up to us to. "Seriously." I breath out. "Yep." Luke says waving his hands in motion telling me to go on with it. "Fine ok, umm. Let's see. Artemis you know I love you. Forever and always. You know I want to spend the rest of my long life being with you. We've been dating 90 years. I think that this can't wait any longer." I say kneeling on one knee. Artemis gasps. "So, Artemis my lovely moon godess will you marry me?" I ask. Artemis has tears in her eyes. I can tell she's speechless. She nods her head. "Yes." She says. I laugh breathing out air I didn't know I was holding in. I pick her up and spin her in the air. I out her back down. "I love you so much." I say. "I love you too." Arty replies. People start clapping and whistling around us. I laugh. This is the best day of my life. "Son, I'm very proud of you." My dad says to me walking up to Arty and I. "Thanks dad." I reply. He smiles. "You are very welcome." He says and walks away. Luke and Zoe walk up to us next. "It's about time." Luke tells me. I grin. "I know." I say. "So you're half brother turns out to be good!" Luke says. "Yeah, to say I was surprised is an understatement." I tell him. He laughs. "Yes well life's full of surprises." Luke says wriggling his eyebrows at me. I shake my head. "Seriously?" I ask him. "Yep." He says disappearing in the crowd with Zoe.

The next few days go by quickly. Artemis has been waking up and puking lately. It's just in the morning and the rest of the day she's fine. I think some people 'cough cough Luke and Apollo cough'. Today we have an appointment with Apollo. "Arty come on we have to go see Apollo at the big house." I say. The gods have been staying at camp half-blood and spending time with their kids. "Okay, one second." She tells me walking up behind me. "Where are you guys going? It's only lunch!" Luke asks. "To see Arty bro." I tell Luke. He shakes his head. "Tell me what it's all about!" Luke says and Arty and I walk away.

When we get to the big house, we walk into the infirmary and Apollo waiting for us. "Hey, so you guys ready?" Apollo asks. "Yep" I say and Artemis nods her head.

After a couple minutes of Apollo checking everything he sighs. "Congrats guys! Artemis is pregnant!" He says.

Hey guys! So what did you think? Sorry it took so long. Anyway I might update in the next month or so.

-Dauntlessdemigod4


End file.
